


Please, Miss

by writingformadderton



Category: richard madden - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Handcuffs, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, sub Richard Madden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard has a bad habit of canceling dates without letting you know ahead of time. One night, he comes home extremely late and you’ve had enough. But instead of arguing, you come up with a plan you didn’t know you were capable of. Richard has no idea what he’s in for.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Please, Miss

Soft music plays from the sound system through your home. You sit at the dining table, dressed in a satin blue robe and black heels and patiently sipping your wine. It’s almost midnight, and Richard hasn’t made it home yet. The dinner you prepared hours ago sits on the table, now cold and awaiting. He hasn’t called, sent a text, or even told his assistant to contact you about his late arrival. For the first half hour, you let it slide because it was Friday night and traffic is a nightmare during party hours. But after an hour and a half, it became inexcusable. Your blood boiled in anger as you sat waiting for him at first. But then, something clicked inside you. Your body calmed down and instead, sweet revenge creeped into your system. Now almost three hours later, you smirked to yourself as your plan played back in your head, sipping the last of the wine in your glass. As you swallowed the last bit, the front door lock turned and the door was pushed open. Let the games begin.

Richard stepped inside and quickly, but quietly, closed the door behind him. He discarded his coat and shoes at the door and dropped his keys into the bowl on the mini table. He’s hoping you’re fast asleep in your shared bedroom so that he can come up with a sincere way to apologize to you in the morning. That way, he can also avoid an argument stirring up. He makes his way towards the stairs, trying to tiptoe as quietly as possible. He didn’t notice you sitting at the table, your head resting in your hand with a grin on your face. It was a simple tap of your nails that made him stop in his place, one foot on the first step. He closed his eyes and hung his head low. “Fuck” He mumbled to himself as he prepared for an argument to begin.

“Glad to see you found your way home, Richard.” You say, a bit of tension in your voice. He winces at the sound of his name leaving your lips. He turns around and slowly walks into the dining area, taking in your appearance. He observes your body language and looks at the sinful smile on your lips. You’re not raging in anger or tapping your foot furiously on the floor. You seem…content. It throws him off a bit, but he stays on alert just in case it’s an act. Boy was he in for a wild ride. “We made dinner plans at 9pm Mr. Madden. Its almost 12.” You speak calmly, almost too calm.

“Is it too late to say sorry and explain myself?” He questions with a scratch to the back of his neck. You sit up straight in your chair and interlock your fingers, nodding towards the seat across from you for him to sit down. He sits down slowly, keeping his eyes on you. He was astonished at your demeanor, not a flash on anger in sight. Now, he was slightly alarmed at what was to come. He just would have to wait and see. “I was on set until about 7. I meant to call you as soon we wrapped up for the day to let you know I was coming home.” He began to explain, his eyes becoming apologetic. You listened intently as he went on about his day. “But then the boys suggested we hit the bar and get some drinks. And I told them that I could only stay for an hour because I had plans.”

“Okay, so you went to the bar and stayed for an hour. What happened after that?” You urged him to continue. Though you were slightly becoming impatient with him, it was only in anticipation of what you have waiting upstairs.

“Well I stayed for 2 hours, got caught up in a drinking game with Taron and Jamie.” Rich bites hip lip. He knows how much you love hanging with the boys, but he also knows how you feel when you guys get carried away drinking. You chuckle quietly and shake your head, not at all surprised. If anything, you now know he was in safe hands, kinda. But it is still no excuse. You two had planned this dinner for weeks. “So, I stayed at Jamie’s for a bit to sober up. Didn’t want to come home a drunken mess and force you to deal with that as well as me being late.” He ends with a small smile, hoping it’ll win you over.

“I commend you for thinking of me. Sadly, you didn’t think hard enough. We’ve had this planned out for weeks Richard. I literally reminded you last night and this morning about it.” You shrug and point towards the neglected food on the table. “You even chose the dinner option. Nothing can save you right now.” You speak, shaking your head. He sighs and rubs his eyes. He knew he fucked up, big time.

“I’m so sorry love. I’ll make it up to you, I swear.” He begins to apologize.

“Oh I know. You’re gonna make it up to me now.” You lean back in your chair and place your hands on the arms of the chair. A dangerous look in your eye and an evil grin on your lips.

“Wha- right now?” He questions.

You nod. “Right now. Stand up.” You command.

Richard hesitates, his eyes searching your face for any doubt. But you sit with the same expression on your face, waiting for him to move. He stands slowly and keeps his eyes on you. You scan over his body, taking in his appearance. A black bomber jacket, a black button-up shirt, and dark blue jeans. If there was one thing you loved about your boyfriend, it was his sense of style. So clean cut and crisp, it made you want to jump his bones daily. But right now, he needed to be taught a lesson. You continue to stare him up and down silently. He keeps his focus on you, but he slowly feels himself shrinking under your intense gaze. Something inside him wanting to submit to you. “Now what?” He asks quietly.

You lock eyes and stand up. Your heels click as you close the gap between you two, one of your hands sliding up his body. You bite your lip and look up into his eyes. He stares down at you, but his body tenses underneath your touch. Your hand travels up and lands on his shoulder. You lean up and bring him close, your lips barely touching. He tries to connect them, but you lean back at every attempt. You wink as your hand makes its way up and wraps around his neck, squeezing tightly.

He gasps at the sudden move and his eyes flutter closed. You grin and click your tongue. Your other hand glides through his hair and pulls it back, forcing him to open his eyes and look at you. “(Y/n) please, I’m sorry. I just lost track of ti-“ He gets cut off by you pulling his hair tightly.

“Richard, I think it’s time I taught you a lesson. This isn’t the first time you’ve left me stranded on a date. But I’ll make sure it’s the last.” You whispered in his ear. He whines softly, but you caught it. You had him right where you wanted him. “You will call me Miss tonight. And any other night I’m in control. Understood?” You finish speaking and look in his eyes. He nods fast, but winces when you squeeze your fingers around his throat. “Say it.”

“Yes Miss.” He whimpers and bites his lip. You’re mine now, baby boy.

You let him go and smirk. “Upstairs. I want you naked and on the bed by the time I get up there.” You instruct him. He nods and makes his way upstairs, already getting to work on the buttons on his shirt. You shake your head and stifle a chuckle as you clean up the table. You’re giving him more than enough time to get himself situated, so he has no excuse. You put away any salvageable food and trash the rest, putting the dishes in the dishwasher and beginning the machine. You untie your robe and take it off, looking down at your lingerie-clad body. A classic red lace set with a garter belt and matching stockings. You smirk and start your journey upstairs, setting a slow pace.

Richard sits on the edge of the bed, naked and anxious. He’s never been in this situation before. He’s always had control. But the way you handled him downstairs, the power and confidence in your movements. It turned him on immensely. He never knew he could submit so easily. He was kind of excited for your next move.  
His thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened and you stood in the doorway. Richard look at your body and gulped. He always loved red on you, it complemented your eyes. “You look gorgeous, Miss.” He speaks gently as you walk over to him, taking off your heels in the process.

You smile and stand in front of him. “Thank you, baby boy. I wore this for you tonight. Do you wanna touch me?” You tease with a smirk. He nods and reaches his hands out to you. You nod and let him place his hands on your hips, moving up slowly and admiring the detail in your lingerie. You smile and run your hands through his hair as you enjoy the feeling of his hands on your skin. Straddling his lap, you kiss him passionately and pull him as close as possible. He takes advantage of every second and bites your lip in the middle of the kiss, pulling a moan from your throat. You throw your head back and he immediately kisses your neck. You get lost in the feeling for a minute, his teeth sinking in and captivating your senses.

He moans against your skin and pulls back, looking in your eyes. “I want to taste you, Miss. Please, can I taste you?” He begs as his ocean blue eyes grow big. You grin and cup his face, enticing him with a long, sweet kiss. He whines into the kiss and pulls your body closer. You slowly push him back, guiding him to lay down. He looks up and watches you intently. His hands continue to move slowly on your body, afraid you’ll take away his chance to touch you. You lean down and kiss his neck and bite down a bit hard. Rich hisses but bites his lip, loving the feeling. You suck and lick the area until the makings of a dark mark begin to appear. Smirking, you sit up on your knees and look down at him.

“You wanna taste me, baby boy? I don’t think you’ve earned it yet. You’re gonna have to beg harder for it.” You tease and smack his hands away from your body. A pained expression is painted on his face as he whines. He prepares to open his mouth and speak, but you wrap your hand around his throat and his mouth closes just as quickly as it opened. “Don’t even think about being a brat, or this will be much worse for you. Got it?” You raise your eyebrow as you warn him. He nods and places his hands by his sides. “Good. Move up towards the headboard and put your hands above your head.”

Richard gulps and slowly moves up, raising his hands up and above his head. You seductively crawl towards him, locking eyes with him with every movement. When you get close enough, you place your hand on his knee and effortlessly glide it up, between his legs. His breath hitches in his throat as he watches your hand get dangerously close to where he needed you most. You smirk and lightly brush your fingertips over his bulging cock. He gasps and grabs onto the headboard rails behind him. You scoot closer to him and kiss his knee, following the same path your hand traveled. The feeling of your lips on his hot skin is driving him crazy and only making him want you more. But he didn’t want to break any rules.

“You’re being such a good boy for me, baby. It’s a shame I have to punish you tonight.” You say and pout at him. You sit up and crawl up to sit on your knees above his chest. You grab his hand and lock it into the awaiting handcuff, doing the same with the other hand. “Are they too tight?”

“No, Miss. They’re just fine.” He answers and looks up at you.

“Good. Now, tell me your safe word.” You trace your fingertips over his cheek ever so slightly, a simple yet comforting gesture. He nuzzles his face into your hand, letting you know that he trusts you. But he didn’t notice your other hand reaching behind you.

“Red.” Rich gasps when he feels your thumb rubbing the tip of his cock. Feeling the slippery pre-cum on your thumb, you pull your hand away and suck off any remaining traces of it, not breaking eye contact with Rich. He bites his lip and pulls on his cuffs a bit. “What are you gonna do to me, Miss?”

You lean down and hold your lips just above his, smirking. He stretches his neck up, trying to connect your lips with his. But you tease him and pull away from his reach. He sighs quietly in frustration and looks at your lips in a pleading way. You decide to give in and trap him in a long, passionate kiss. Slow at first, you two just spend the moment exploring each other’s mouths with your tongues. But Richard’s neediness is evident as the kiss gets hungrier. Lip biting and soft moans are exchanged until you finally pull away for air. You look down at your lover, lips swollen and red, eyes begging silently, hands bound and aching to be freed. The sight alone made you hot and soak through your lace panties. You trace your finger over his lips and smile. “I’m gonna make you wish you never missed dinner, baby boy.” You whispered and winked.

His eyes flutter closed at the thought and you took the opportunity to crawl down his body, leaving a trail of kisses from his chest down to his waist. He groans at the feeling of your lips on his skin, and tenses when you get to his waistline. Laying between his legs, you press a soft kiss to his tip and chuckle when he bucks his hips up as an immediate reaction. “Fuck.” He mumbles and looks down at you. You stare directly into his eyes and lick from the base to tip, taking him in your mouth and swirling your tongue quickly. Richard tenses and moans loud, biting his lip. “That feels so good, Miss.” He breathes out.

You smile and take more of him in your mouth. You watch him writhe around as your tongue works its magic on him. With each bob of your head, Richard tenses beneath you and pulls against the handcuffs. His fingers are itching to bury themselves in your hair and push your head down to take him all the way. But he was under your control and wasn’t going anywhere without your permission. He tries his luck and bucks his hips up to meet your mouth. You smirk at his efforts and pull away from him, a trail of spit connecting from your lips to his cock. You click your tongue and look up at him. “Did I say you could fuck my mouth, baby boy?” You whisper.

He shakes his head and whines. “I’m sorry, Miss. I need more. Please, Miss.” He pleads panting. You take him back in your mouth, but gently graze your teeth along his cock. He gasps at the new feeling and throws his head back.

“Keep still or I’ll leave you cuffed and hard all night.” You warn him. He nods in compliance.

You go back to sucking him off, but hollowing your cheeks and going faster. Richard groans loudly and pulls on the cuffs more. “Oh fuck, thank you Miss.” He tries to keep still and let you work, but his body is fighting back.

You relax your jaw and take him all the way, letting him hit the back of your throat. You swallow around him and immediately hear the deep groan being pulled from his chest. You snaked your hand up his leg and massage his balls gently. His breath caught in his throat and his hips bucked up without warning. You gagged slightly and pull back enough to keep just the tip in your mouth. You continue to massage his balls and swallow around his tip. But your other hand slaps his thighs, a punishment for gagging you.

Rich pulls on the cuffs and moans loud. “Don’t stop please, Miss. I’m gonna cum soon.” He pants and throws his head back.

You begin to deep throat him with each bob of your head. Hearing him becoming a moaning mess above you makes your own core throb for friction. The hand currently not occupied makes its way between your thighs and slips into your panties, rubbing your soaking clit. You moan around Richard and bob your head faster. The vibrations coming from you were beginning to overstimulate him and push him closer to the edge. His skin was flushed in heat and his eyes shut as his body tensed, ready to explode. At the last second, you pull away from him completely and sit back on your knees.

Richard cries out and opens his eyes. He whines frustrated as his eyes lock on yours. You grin and watch him struggle against the cuffs. “Miss, please let me cum. I need to cum so bad. Please.” He pleads with you, his deep blue eyes clouded and blown up wide with lust. He was so close and you knew it, which is why you pulled away. If he wanted to cum, he was going to work for it.

You shake your head and rub soft circles on his thighs. His body jerks in response, still on edge from the denied orgasm. You chuckle at his hopeless expression and start tracing your hands over your own body. He watches you hungrily as your fingertips glide over your lace bra, slowly disconnecting the hook in the front and tossing it aside. Richard gulped; he loved your boobs. The way they sat up so perky and perfectly made his mouth water every chance he got. You played with them a bit, pinching your nipples and gasping at the slight sting. You were teasing him and he knew it. You were going to torture him until you felt he had enough. He bit his lip and stared as you moved down to your panties. As you hooked your fingers into them, an idea popped in your head and an evil grin spread across your face.

You pull the lace down your legs and discard them onto the floor. You sit down in front of Rich and open your legs wide, his eyes immediately falling on your dripping core. You smile and lick two of your fingers, swirling your tongue around them in a teasing way. Rich whimpers as he watches your fingers slide down to your core, slipping between your folds. You gasp at the feeling of just slight friction on your clit. Leaning back on one elbow, you slowly rub your clit and your eyes flutter closed. 

The moans that slipped past your lips made Richard struggle against the cuffs. He wanted so badly to replace your hands with his own and make you scream his name. He knew better than anyone that you preferred his hands over your own. This was solely for teasing and he was more than willing to give in, if it meant he could taste you.

“You look so fucking sexy Miss. Can I have a taste?” He asked quietly and bit his lip. You locked eyes with him and rubbed your clit faster, pulling a whine from your throat. Rich felt his cock getting hard again at the sight. He needed a release and fast. But he needed you to give him permission first. So, why not play along in your teasing? He smirked to himself and looked at you. “I bet you’re thinking about my fingers rubbing your clit instead of yours. You know how much you love my hands Miss.” He spoke, his voice deeper than normal.

You gasp at his words, Rich catching you off guard with the change in his tone. It made you drip even more and your aching core begged to be filled. You slipped the two fingers inside you and moaned loudly. Though it wasn’t as much as you needed, imagination was a great thing. You pumped them in and out of your core quickly, closing your eyes and getting lost in the moment. Richard smirks and watches intently.

“Do you imagine that its me fucking you senselessly, Miss? Filling up your pretty little pussy with my cock?” His teasing voice sent shivers down your spine. You were beginning to lose control because you were chasing your own orgasm, and Richard knew it too. He continued to tease you towards your release. As badly as you wanted to gain control again, the need to cum was much too great. You needed to control yourself and fast. With a whine, you bring your fingers inside you to a stop and pull them away from your core. Richard chuckles at your tense state, your body begging for a release just as his did earlier. “Doesn’t feel so nice, does it?” He grins.

You bite your lip and smile, crawling over and straddling his lap. “Let’s see how funny it is when I get to cum and you don’t.” You retort with a smirk and watch his smug smile fall. You reach down between you two and grab his cock, coating it in the juices still on your fingers. Lining him up with your entrance, you both let out a groan as you slide down on him. After filling you up completely, Richard is face to face with his weakness, your boobs. He gulped and looked up at you. “Not laughing now huh?” You chuckle and grab onto the headboard behind him, riding him at a slow pace.

He groans lowly and looks up at you. “Don’t do this to me, Miss. I need to cum just as badly as you do.” He says, trying to keep his eyes off your hard nipples in front of his face. “At least let me touch you.”

You smirked and shook your head, grinding your clit against his lower abdomen. The friction made your body jerk slightly since your clit was still sensitive from before. Richard took and opportunity and thrust up into you. You gasp and grip the headboard tight at the unexpected move. “You little brat.” You chuckle and lean down to kiss him roughly. He kissed you back with just as much force, biting your lip and battling your tongue for dominance that he clearly won. Though he won that small victory, you still had him cuffed, which was much more effective. You pick up the pace, bouncing on his cock and moaning his name like a prayer. Richard couldn’t keep his eyes off your boobs and he gave in, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and sucking eagerly. “Oh fuck!” You gasped at the new sensation. Your body was in pure bliss and you didn’t want it any other way.

Richard thrust his hips up to meet your bounces and he savored every moment. If only his hands were free. Well, he couldn’t exactly get everything he wanted. He switched nipples and sucked the other one with just as much love and affection like the first one. You couldn’t help but get lost in this feeling. You’re still in control, just using Richard as your personal fuck toy. You knew he was enjoying it as well, especially since you let him get away with a few moments of control.

His thrusts begin to speed up and you cry out. You clench around his cock and he growls loudly. The sensation was overwhelming you both and although it was amazing, you needed more. And that involved un-cuffing him. Ah, fuck it. You grab the key from the bedside table and unlock both cuffs. You quickly wrap a hand around his throat to keep the dominance in your hands. “Touch me, but don’t forget who’s in charge baby boy.” You wink and smile down at him.

“Of course, Miss.” Rich whispers and kisses you passionately. His hands begin to roam your body while you both are engulfed in the kiss. You squeeze your hand around his throat and he growls into the kiss, resting his hands on your waist and squeezing just a bit. You grab onto the headboard with the hand not busy at the moment and start riding him hard and fast. With his hands on your hips, he thrusts in rhythm with you and hits your spot repeatedly. Your cries get louder which each thrust, gasping when your voice runs out.

“Make me cum baby boy. And don’t you dare cum until I tell you to.” You breathe out and bite your lip.

Richard nods and snakes one of his hands between the both of you, rubbing your clit. You clench around his cock and feel the knot in your stomach grow bigger. You were so close to getting your own release, but you’d be a fool to think Richard wouldn’t get his own as well. He kissed and sucked on your neck, biting down to make sure to leave a mark. You may be in control, but you’re still his. The added sensation caused you to clench around Richard beautifully, bringing him closer to his release.   
He couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped you both over, wrapped your legs around his waist, and pounded into you like he’s been wanting to all night. He holds onto the headboard and groans with each movement, feeling himself ready to explode for the second time that night. “Just say the word love.” He growls loudly.

“Cum for me baby boy.” You breath out. He gives you a few more powerful thrusts before his body tenses, and you feel his cock emptying inside you. That pushed you over the edge, and your own orgasm rippled through your body. You scream his name and clench your legs around his waist as your core did the same around his cock, milking him for all he had. Your rub your clit to ride out your orgasm as long as you could, your body jerking from the aftershocks.

Richard pulls out and collapses beside you. You both lay there, panting and still coming down from your highs. You both glance at each other, sharing a smile and a giggle.

“Holy fuck, that was amazing.” You breath out.

Richard nods in agreement. “I never thought you had it in you, love. Good job.” He winks and chuckles at you.

You smile and pat yourself on the shoulder. “Why thank you, Madden. I’ve been planning it for a few hours.” You give yourself props. You both take the time to catch your breaths and enjoy the comfortable silence between you. You lay your head on his chest and throw a leg around his waist. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead sweetly. You smile and trace patterns on his chest.

You sit like this for a while, until Richard breaks the silence. “So, am I forgiven?” He asks. You look up at him and he gives you a playful pout. You giggle and hit his chest playfully.

“Only if you promise never to ditch me on a date again. If you’re not gonna make it Rich, tell me please. That’s all I ask.” You say softly and look in his eyes.

“I promise, love. I’m sorry about tonight.” He apologizes sincerely and kisses you sweetly. You cup his face and melt into the kiss. A peace offering between you two. “I promise I’ll make it up to you properly.”

“Oh you better. Or next time, I’ll use the cuffs and a whip.” You say playfully and giggle softly.

But Richard’s eyebrows raise and he looks down at you. “That actually doesn’t sound too bad. Can we try it now?” He questions with a hopeful look in his eyes.

You smirk and kiss his lips once more. “Round 2?”

He grins devilishly and traps you in a passionate kiss. This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
